Recuerdos para el verano
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: Porque con la calidez, llegan recuerdos tristes. Pero si dejas al sol entrar en tu corazón, esos recuerdos podrían ser reemplazados. AU, OoC.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV:**

El verano ha llegado, trayendo días soleados, calurosos, de mucha vivacidad, como si la primavera dejara una semilla de color y en verano está estuviera en todo su esplendor. Me pregunto cuantas veces podré disfrutar de estos días tan cálidos, tanto como de su presencia. Pensé que nunca llegaría el día en el cual él me notaría, finalmente, a pesar de que fue algo gradual, puedo ver en su mirada, el cariño que va más allá del fraternal. Sé que competir con su amada Hana es difícil, pero no quiero que él me ame porque está solo, quiero que aprenda a amarme por mi misma.

Tampoco quiero ser comparada con ella, ambos somos muy diferentes, como el día y la noche. Ella era muy sociable, cálida, llena de vida, en cambio yo, soy tímida, más callada, me gusta estar sola para leer con tranquilidad, no soy de las que sonríe con facilidad pero siempre me han dicho que cuando lo hago, transmito serenidad. Sé que esto sonará raro, pero siempre he amado a Shaoran, lo conozco hace mucho, antes de ser presentados en la cena de Tomoyo. Me gustaba observarlo desde lejos, supongo porque mi timidez no me ayudaba a socializar, menos para acercarme a algún muchacho.

Cuando se caso, no tenía sentido cambiar mi forma de ser, acepte que nunca podría estar con él, su corazón tenía dueña y ella era demasiado buena persona como para odiarla. Me gustaba verlos juntos cuando coincidía con ellos, Hana lograba sacarle algunas sonrisas, que lo hacían ver muy tierno. Cuando supe de su enfermedad, me sentí muy triste, no solo por él, sino que también por ella, sé cuanto lo amaba. Decidí ir a verla, fue una sola vez, pero hacerlo me hizo mucho bien, aunque también me dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca.

En la hora y media que estuvimos juntas conversando, saque muchas cosas en claro, como también le hice una promesa. Ella se dio cuenta de mi enamoramiento, por lo que me pidió un favor muy grande, que lo conquistara, no dejarlo solo. Ya sabía que no sobreviviría su lucha contra el cáncer de mama, por eso me pedía que lo cuidará y amara. Salí de su habitación con tantas emociones encontradas que me fue difícil volver a mi casa, tuve que deambular por la ciudad para serenarme.

Su muerte fue el momento más triste que pude vivir, porque tuve que ver a Shaoran sufrir su pérdida, eso me hizo pensar mucho durante ese tiempo. Estaba en una situación complicada, porque él no me amaría como ella, con ese cariño tan tierno, con la devoción que demostró en todo momento. Creo que pase todo un mes, después de su muerte, pensando en lo que haría, hasta que al final llego la respuesta a mi dilema.

No necesitaba que me amara como ella, quería que me amara por mí misma, ahora las cosas son diferentes, deje pasar el tiempo, pero me atreví a acercarme, tal vez no fui la chica más sociable, pero no tenía sentido comportarme como alguien que no soy. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo, que intentar caer bien al resto del mundo, logra todo lo contrario, hace que la gente te odie, así que me mostré tal cual soy. Parece que poco a poco logro llegar a su corazón, no me rendiré tan fácilmente, sé que nunca me amará como ella, no quiero eso, mucha gente ha logrado amar más de una vez. El también puede.

Es por eso que esta noche lo espero para que me lleve al festival que se celebra en la temporada de verano, salimos regularmente, así que esta noche no es diferente. Solo espero que cuando llegue nuevamente el otoño y el invierno, pueda estar con él para calentar su corazón de los días fríos, ya lo hace con el mío, porque no con el suyo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Este es el final, espero les haya gustado estas pequeñas viñetas :D

Mis redes ya las saben, mi facebook, el link en mi perfil, mi pagina SiliaMiliii ;)

Besos Silia :D


End file.
